Hard To Say I'm Sorry...
by Mecha-Griever
Summary: A certain Green-haired vixen returns and stands between Krillin and his wife. How can Krillin win back the love of Android 18? *NEW CHAPTER ALERT* More drama and romance than ever!
1. Prologue - Fade To Black

  
Disclaimer - I own Dragonball Z and all the characters. I am Akira Touriyama..... Joking. I don't really...  
  
  
This is about the best couple (or one of them) in Dragonball Z.... Krillin and Juuhachigou! I decided that most of the K/18 stories are all the same where it ends up with them getting together and what have you. So I decided to "f**ck the norm" as Rage Against The Machine would say and do a more original fic. This based just before the Buu saga but after Android 18 and Krillin get together (and yes, Marron is born). Due to the fact that there are two Marrons in this fic (1 the sweet little girl and 2 the big-chested Krillin-snatcher) distinguishing between them shall be difficult. So, little MArron shall be referred to as Marron-chan and green-haired Marron is just called Marron. So with out further or do....on with the story! Oh... and pretend that Goku didn't die... hehe   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The sun was beginning to set over Kame Island radiating a strong orange and purple glow over the horizon. Krillin sat in down near the beach watching this wonder letting the tranquility of the atmosphere surround him. With Master Roshi and the rest out visiting Capsule Corp, and 18 shopping all day, he had the island all to himself.   
  
He lay back against the sand as he raised a hand to the sprouting hair (which looked more like a stubble) beginning to grow back on his head. He smiled as he remembered the day his wife asked him to grow it back. He seriously never considered such an act before, probably because he knew a battle was always just a stone throw away. 18 changed hi mind however, she had that effect over him. No physical force was involved, only caring words. He began to realise just how much she really had changed...  
  
'...I wonder when she and Marron-chan are coming home...'   
  
The thought of his young daughter brought an even brighter smile to his face. As beautiful as the sunset was, it was nothing compared to her, nor 18 for that matter. The wind slowly began to pick up as he felt a slight chill coming over himself. He clenched his fists for a second and closed his eyes as a barrier of ki engulfed his aura.  
  
"Problem solved!" he said out loud admiring the high points of being the strongest Earth fighter. It sure did have its high points.   
  
He really didn't mind about being considerably weaker than his Saiya-jin friends, as long as he had his health and family, he did't really need anything else.  
  
"All good things must end sometime...." he spoke as he rose to his feet saying a quick farewell to the setting sun.  
  
He lowered his ki and walked towards his newly built house. In many ways he regretted living so near Master Roshi. The perverted old man was constantly trying to hit on 18 or catch a glimpse of her changing. He'd always find a well placed punch for his troubles, as well as a swift kick up the ass by 18 herself...  
  
Krillin opened the door that lead into his house and shut it slowly behind him. He began to walk up the stairs to his room when he suddenly heard a rustle and a ki presence coming from the living room.   
  
"W-who's there!"   
  
Krillin slowly began to walk towards his living room with great caution. The intruder's ki was extremely low, no match for Krillin, but the idea of a break-in on Roshi Island was an odd occurance (unless it was an evil force of course...)  
  
"I'm giving you the count of 3 before I expose you!" He shouted as he crept into the now dark room.  
  
"ONE! TWO! THR-"  
  
Before Krillin could finish, a green-haired vixen with a serverly low cut pink dress, exposing way too much skin. Krillin couldonly say one thing...  
  
"M-M-M-MARRON!?"  
  
Krillin was so taken back by this event he almost fell over in suprise.   
  
"Hi Krillin..... I have to talk to you about something." Marron spoke, strangely serious for a moment.   
  
"So you barge into my house and scare me half to death!!"  
  
"Oh who cares Krilly! All that matters is that I'm here now, to right the wrongs that I made years ago.."  
  
Krillin was still amazed that the ravishing woman in front of him was able to actually say a sentence that didn't involve childish giggling. Before Krillin could rebut, Marron closed the gap between them as she pushed him to the floor and straddled him with her legs.  
  
"Marron!! What the hell are you- MMPH!"   
  
Krillin's sentence was cut short by Marron's tongue as she covered his lips with her own. Krillin knew he had to push her off but somehow felt that he couldn't. Partly because he was so stunned, but in some way... he enjoyed it. She was as good looking as she had been when he first met her. He pulled her closer deepening the kiss even further (if possible...)  
  
They continued for a few seconds before something told Krillin to break it off. He did, and then stood up in need of oxygen. He didn't know why he broke it off, he just knew it was wrong. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember why it was...  
  
"Marron.. I shouldn't..... maybe you should go..." He began looking away from her.  
  
He suddenly heard something drop to the ground as he turned around to see what it was... Instead he found that Marron had stripped her dress and was standing in her bra and panties...  
  
She quickly walked up to him again and pressed her parted lips firmly against his. They continued to kiss for what seemed like an eternity, when Krillin realised an important factor...  
  
'...18... I love 18..... WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING!!!??' He thought to himself as he tried to push away.  
  
By the time he broke it off however, it was too little, too late. A figure stood by the doorway in absolute horror staring at the two standing in the living room. To Marron, she was a stranger. To Krillin, she was his wife...  
  
"K-Krillin...... how... could.....you..." she tried to utter but came at almost inaudible.  
  
Krillin closed his eyes expecting ki blasts to be flying around the room and fists blazing toward him. What happened was even worse...  
  
No ki blasts.  
  
  
No fists blazing.  
  
  
He opened his eyes to see the most upsetting sight her had ever seen in his life. Android 18, his angel, stood shedding tears for the first time ever in her life. Krillin tried to say something but the words couldn't come out.   
  
Just silence.....  
  
Until a familier voice chimed in....  
  
"Who's the bitch Krilly?"  
  
Marron...  
  
Android 18 covered her mouth gasping for air as the tears flowed freely down her face. She stepped backward almost in fear before powering up and shooting out the front door. As she did so, Krillin suddenly came to life...  
  
"18!! Wait! Don't go..."  
  
It was too late, the only woman he had ever loved had just flown literally out the window. Krillin silently began to cry before the same voice spoke again.... Awakening an anger he had never felt before in his life...  
  
"Well now that the bitch is gone, shall we continue?" Marron smiled at Krillin.  
  
Krillin glared back at her feeling his Ki coming to an all time high for the first time.  
  
"THAT BITCH IS MY ONLY LOVE! THAT BITCH IS MY WIFE!!!" He screamed losing control.  
  
"Whatever Krillin... now shall we get to it?" She crossed her arms pretending to yawn. She chose the wrong guy to tangle with this time however.  
  
Krillin threw her her dress and pointed straight at the door.  
  
"Get out of my house you man-using bitch! And more importantly! STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!!!"   
  
Marron slipped her dress back on and pouted at him not taking the situation seriously. This only enraged him further...  
  
"You better be gone by the time I come back...." he muttered as he used the ki he had just emulated to fly him into the sky above. Marron was left standing alone on the island.  
  
"hmm... I'm hungry..."   
  
Marron giggled.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Goku!! You are not going out at this time of night! Gohan has only just come home after months!" Chichi argued with her husband.  
  
"Awww, but Chichi! I just felt a really strong ki coming from Roshi Island!! I gotta check it out..." He whined knowing this was certainly a losing battle.  
  
"Aren't you the least bit worried about Juuhachigou?!" She asked puzzled.  
  
"Huh? Why should I be?" Goku scratched his head as he sat down by the kitchen table. Chichi turned to face him, a look of annoyance on her face.  
  
"What do you mean 'huh'?! She just barged in here tears streaming down her face, asked us to take care of Marron-chan until she came back and flew away!! Isn't that just a little bit odd? I mean, evern for an android that has got to be a little strange?!" she pleaded with Goku only to find another clueless look on his face.  
  
"...well.. I suppose so...."  
  
Goku was interrupted by a frantic knock on the door. Chichi walked calmly up to it and opened the door to find an upset Krillin.   
  
"Oh hi Krillin!" she welcomed him happily.  
  
Krillin just ignored her and walked quickly into the house. He didn't mean to be rude, but he knew that this was the only other place that Android 18 would go. After all, the Sons were babysitting Marron-chan for the day..  
He walked into the kitchen looking for his wife to find Goku sitting down playing with his daughter.  
  
"Hey Krillin!! Staying for dinner?" Goku asked smiling brightly at his best friend only to find a frown on his face.  
  
"Krillin are you okay?" Chichi said entering the room. A look of concern lodged on her face.  
  
Krillin let another tear fall before taking a seat next to Goku. He looked up at his friends and summed up the courage to tell them..  
  
"Guys.... What have I done..?" he said looking back down again.  
  
"What do you mean Krillin? Something Wrong?" Goku asked holdin Marron-chan against his chest.  
  
"..Long story.."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Android 18, an hour later, was still crying about the vent she had witnessed a short time before. Thoughts flooded into her head as she wept on a rock deep in the woods near South City.   
  
'Krillin... Why did you do this to me... I don't understand...'   
  
Juuhachigou was new to the feelings of love, she honostly did not comprehend why it hurt so much. She felt betrayed by the man who had made her feel so special but hours ago. She was truly happy for the first time in her life. That happiness was now broken by that green-haired...  
  
"BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed out loud.  
  
She dived into the air as the tears continued to fall. She blasted ki attacks at everything in sight crying endlessly as she screamed.  
  
"KRILLIN......... WHY..."  
  
She stopped briefly and took her place back on the large boulder hugging her legs to her chest again. She felt a breeze blow against her perfect frame as she cradled her head in her arms. Memories of the man she thought she loved flooded back to her as she desperately tried to push them out.   
  
Memories of him breaking the control that could shut her down..... him protecting her from cell ........ the wish he made to remove the bombs from she and her brother..... Their first date ........ Their first time..... Their Wedding day.......  
  
It was all too much for her as she broke down once again remembering how happy she was after the Cell Game. She was young and in love. The thought of that green-haired bitch lit an anger in her as she remembered she and Krillin kissing in HER home.  
  
She realeased her anger in the form of a punch which broke the rock she was sitting on into a million pieces. She knelt down in the rubble still sobbing in distress before clenching her fist and uttering a different word...  
  
".....Bastard...."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"And thats what happened....." Krillin finished his story which brought tears to Chichi's eyes. She stomped her feet as she stood up quickly and slapped him clean around the face.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU KRILLIN! She loved you! She trusted you! Can't you see that she doesn't understand what she's feeling right now?! How could you betray her like that!"  
  
Goku stood up and calmed down his wife whilst still cradling a sleeping Marron-chan in his arms. He gently pushed Chichi back down into her chair and resumed his own sitting position in his own. He looked at Krillin with a hint of distress in his eyes. He never imagined in a million years that Krillin would do such a thing 18, a woman he had numerously claimed he loved more than life.  
  
"Krillin... Do you sill love Juuhachigou?" he asked plain and simple.  
  
"Of course I do. I would give my own life for her, there is nothing I wouldn''t do for her..." he uttered still crying...  
  
Chichi looked up and saw that he was obviously feeling ashamed of what he had done. Maybe she was being too hard on the poor guy. If he had any one fine quality, it was always his reliabilty and his honosty. Two factors that were put to th test and failed just a few hours before.  
  
".... I don't know what you should do Krillin.... I imagine that 18 is very afraid right now. Maybe you should leave things till tommorow when she's calmed down..." she managed to say giving Krillin and her husband a reassuring smile.  
  
Krillin however, was beginning to lose control again as he slammed his fist against the table which quite strangely, didn't break.  
  
"DAMMIT!! THIS IS ALL MY GODDAMN FAULT!!! I BETRAYED THE ONLY WOMAN I EVER LOVED!!!" He yelled.  
  
Chichi silently thanked kami that she had decided to by durable furniture a few weeks before (what did you expect with 3 Saiya-jins living in the house and an disappearing Namek?).  
  
Goku handed Marron-chan to Chichi as he stood up to calm down his friend.  
  
"Don't worry Krillin. Everything will be okay. Tommorrow, you and me are going to go find 18. But till then, spend the night here. I don't think you should be alone...." he knelt down and hugged his friend, who hugged back in return.  
  
"....You're right Goku.. Thanks man. I just hope, that Juu-chan is okay and has a place to go tonight..."  
  
'Even when they're apart, he's always thinking about her..' Goku thought to himself smiling.   
  
"Now lets go and watch some TV with Gohan, Goten, and Piccolo until dinners ready. Okay?" Goku said soothingly.  
  
Krillin nodded in response as they walked towards the living room. Goku suddenly stopped at the door way and turned to his bald friend  
  
"Oh! We should quickly go to Roshi's Island! I felt a really strong Ki coming from there a few hours ago!!" He suggested.  
  
Krillin blushed before looking back at his friend amirking slightly to himself.  
  
"Yeah.... it was me... I kinda lost control after the incident..." He drifted off.   
  
Goku looked shocked as he found out that the great power was actually his own Earthling friend Krillin's!  
  
"Are you serious! The power was over 20 million!" He stated happily.  
  
"..hehe well......." he blushed even harder. Krillin never really took praise well... he never received too much of it...  
  
"I mean.. It was nearly as strong as Piccolos!!!" Goku said before cracking up into a fit of laughter, which was interrupted by a booming a voice coming from the living room.  
  
"IT WAS NOT!!!!!!"  
  
Goku stopped laughing as he sweatdropped.  
  
  
"I think Piccolo's angry again....."  
  
Goku walked into the living room as Krillin stayed outside a second or two longer thinking about Android 18, his wife.  
He held his hand to his heart as he made her a silent promise...  
  
  
  
'I will make it up to you...... I promise you...'  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So umm........what do you think? Good? Bad? That little quote at the end was taken from a Chicago song called "Hard to Say I'm Sorry". I just thought it would fit in. ^__^ Expect more song quotes as we go along okay people? Thanks and good night!!!  
  
R/R!!!!!!!  
  
MECHA-Griever  
  



	2. The Price Of Reality

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. But if I did, I would make Krillin the main charcter for fun... hehehe  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title - Hard to Say I'm Sorry...  
Author - MECHA-Griever  
  
Chapter 1 - The Price of Reality  
  
  
Time was supposed to be a great healer, but such was not the case with Juuhachigou. She woke up the next morning with a throbbing pain in her head, and her heart...  
  
The image of her husband flashed back into her brain bringing back memories that she wished she could forget. Such a thing could not be forgotten however, especially for an android and their advanced memory keeping systems. Juuhachigou silently cursed Dr. Gero for ever giving her this life in the first place. She never remembered exactly who she was before Dr. Gero's experiments, but after the traumatic night she had just had, that life must have been better than the one she was living now...  
  
'I have to move sometime... I'm too tired to shed another tear for... him...'  
  
She slowly began to gain her senses as she attempted to leave her solid stone bed (the boulder she blew up) and stand up. Sadly, to now avail. She staggered forward and fell right back onto her back. She did not wince in pain however, instead she seemed oblivious to the fact that she had been hurt.... or to the ominous figure standing over her...  
  
The steady breathing of the long haired man staring at her was what brought Juuhachigou to her senses as she kept her eyes closed. She could not feel a Ki level, no matter how hard she tried. Suddenly she realised who the person was, but still maintained her horizontal position on the silver and grey rubble.  
  
"....go away brother...." she managed to say softly, but to Juunanagou, it was perfectly audible.  
  
"Frosty tone my sister. Could there be... trouble in paradise?"  
  
Paradise... She almost grinned to herself. 'Thats what I would have called my life but days ago...' she thought sadly. Juunanagou, for someone who had not seen his sister in over 4 years, seemed some what indifferent, as he clutched her soft hand and helped her onto her feet. Once again, she stumbled forward, but this time landing in the strong arms of her twin brother, who held her closely.   
  
He ran his hand through her hair as she pulled him closer, crying softly on his shoulder. Juunanagou could feel her sob against his muscular framed, and he knew there was only one person that could ever cause her to cry...   
  
'Cueball...'  
  
He felt his blood boil at the thought of what the earthling could have done to her, but something told him that asking his sister now, would only make matters worse.   
  
"Juu-chan? Do you want to tell me whats wrong?" he asked uncharacteristically.   
  
He felt his siter shudder once again against his body at the thought of the occurance. He gently pushed her away from him as he kept her at arms length. Her cheeks were tear-stained as well as her watery eyes which seemed to have been crying for days. He motioned for her to continue with her story.  
  
***  
  
The story Android 18 had to tell was long and tragic, but juunanagou had only one thing on his mind.   
  
'Krillin. Krillin. Krillin. Krillin.'  
  
The name echoed in his head mixed in with the sobs of the sister he held in his arms. He himself did not understand love, just as well as juuhachigou certainly did not understand heartbreak.  
  
One thing was for certain however, Krillin was going to pay for what he had done. And this time, he was going to pay for good.   
  
"What do I do now Juu-kun...?" she asked her brother as she calmed down slowly.  
  
He didn't react. He stood motionless with pure anger in his eyes staring out to where the sun was beginning to rise in the east.   
  
"Juu-kun?" she asked again staring at him with puppy dog-eyes. Her brother temporarily broke out of his trance as he gazed back at Juuhachigou.  
  
"...Remember where my cottage is?..."  
  
She nodded slowly at him.  
  
"Stay... there for now. I... will be back later. I need to take care of something..."  
  
A Vegeta-like smirk crossed his face, one that had not been present for so long. Juuhachigou noticed this smirk. It reminded her of back when they were first activited. The smile he got when he knew that a fight would soon ensue... and she knew very well would be on the receiving end of his wrath.   
  
Before she could respond, Juunanagou took off toward the sky leaving all but an orange flamey trail behind him.   
  
"NO! JUUNANAGOU DON'T!!!!!!" she screamed at her brother, but it was too late. She tried to fly after him, but found that she didn't have the energy to. 'Krillin...' she thought but only thumped her hand against the ground for thinking such a thing.  
  
'Why should I care if Juunanagou kills him!!! Just saves me the trouble...' she tried to tell herself... but it just wasn't that easy.  
  
She still found herself caring about that stupid bald migit despite what he did. All she wanted was to be a family again, with the two most important people in her life. Once again, the simplicity of the situation was almost none existent. Sh was once again torn in life without an answer for her satisfaction. Perhaps this is the price of reality....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun had fully risen by the time a certain triple eyed earthling came to land on Roshi Island. He smiled to himself of the thought seeing his friend Krillin again as well as Master Roshi and everyone else. He stepped onto the small path leading to Krillin and Juuhachigou's newly constructed house and he walked up to the door. He was about to knock on the door when he suddenly heard the sound of footsteps behind him. This was not what shocked him however. Much worse, he could not sense a power level.   
  
Tien turned around quickly to see the frame of a long-haired man wearing a familiar scarf around his neck. To be honest, Tien did not know exactly what to expect from the refromed (or so he thought..) android. Something told him that he wasn't here on a Sunday visit, thats for sure...  
  
"17! What the hell are you doing here?" Tien inquired.  
  
"And that should matter to you because...?"  
  
"Well it depends what reason you're here for now, doesn't it?" Tien smirked clenching his fist.  
  
"Must you be so nosey?" Juunanagou chuckled heartily, "You're just lucky that I'm not here to dispose of you..."  
  
Tien stepped forward so he was level with the android as he glared deeply at him. Android 17 was not about to be pushed around by some puny human, especially one he had kicked the crap out of but 4 years ago..  
  
"If you must know, I was planning on giving Cueball his third, and final, death."  
  
The sound of his friend's name caused him to flinch as he took battle position. No time for questions, not now...  
  
"Why do you want Krillin!?" he shouted back.  
  
"Call it revenge for a prior action.. Earthling." Juunanagou laughed at the man before him. Tien only glared back.  
  
"You want him, you have to go through me!!" He shouted as he began to power up.  
  
Juunangou took this time to look up at the house and try and sense Krillin's power level. When he was unable to, he realised that the Z-Fighter was obviously not home. 'Why search for him when you have one standing in front of you?' he thought to himself as he too took combat position.  
  
"You want some asshole? Then lets dance..." The android triggered the battle.  
  
The two fighters charged at each other as they became engulfed in a frenzy of puches and kicks, each missing their target. Tien, finally managed to land one on 17's chest. The blow only brought a smile to the android's face however.  
  
"Is that the best you got?"  
  
17 counter-attacked this move with a knee to the stomach and a double axe-handle to the back, knocking Tien down against the floor. The 3-eyed earthling was not so easily overcomed as he charged at the android again. 17 readied himself for the assault as Tien zanzokened over the top of the android. He followed up with a strong double-axe-handle to the android which not even 17 could stand. He was catapulted into the ground below, bringing a smile to Tien's face.  
  
"Like this android?!" He yelled as he touched his fingers and thumbs together to form a triangle with his hands as he prepared for his Tri-blast (AN* I couldn't remember the name of this move!). He yelled as triangle Ki blasts shot at the victim below, engulfing him red. Android 17 tied to get up but continued to be knocked down by the blasts.   
  
"You don't look so good Juunangou! Problem?!" Tien laughed at his opponent. He was even more shocked when he found the android laughing with him. This was no fake laugh however, he was laughing hysterically... especially for someonr who should be feeling extreme pain.   
  
"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING ANDROID!!" Tien grew aggrivated as the intensity of the shots increased.  
  
"HAHAHA! I will have the last laugh human! HEADS UP!!" he screamed back.  
  
Tien floated above clueless by 17's previous remarks. He separated his hands to see Android 17 holding 2 of Tien's own Tri-blasts over his head. Juunanagou suddenly shot them both back at Tien which made impact on his chest and shoulder respectively. Tien began to plummet to the ground as Juunanagou this time rose above him.  
  
"As much as I enjoyed that Tien, I believe its my turn..."  
  
He shot a Kame Hame Ha like blast at the wounded Tien which made a solid impact dead against him and the earth. After the smoke had cleared, Tien still lay there.... Barely alive. Android 17 could only chuckle. In a weird way, he felt that what he had just done was wrong, but he ignored the feeling as he gave a quick farewell.  
  
"So long Tien, if you survive, I hope we meet again... but on better terms.."  
  
Juunanagou flew off towards the west away from the Kame House and Roshi Island. Tien could barely move, nor finf the strength to speak. He used his last bit of energy to utter three words...  
  
"K-Krillin...b-be....careful......"   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"WHAT!?"   
  
Krillin jumped off his chair in the middle of breakfast shocking the four people around him. His face was etched in confusion as well as fear which added to the severity of the situation. Goku lifted his head away from his empty plate and looked towards Krillin.  
  
"Krillin, whats wrong? You haven't finished breakfast yet. Can I finish it? Please?"   
  
"Goku, this is no time for breakfast. I think we have problem..." Krillin looked down at his feet, almost afraid at what the feeling he detected could mean.  
  
"What do you mean?" A young Goten asked looking up at the bald fighter seated next to him. For a boy who was barely even 6 years old, his abilities were immense.  
  
Krillin looked down at the young boy, before turning his attention to Gohan and Goku. His face grew serious as he stepped away from his chair towards them.  
  
"Guys... Try and sense Tien's ki.." He simply said, his glare intensifying as he spoke.  
  
Goku and Gohan looked at each other briefly in confusion before closing their eyes for a brief second. Their fists clenched together as the rooms began to vibrate lightly. Gohan was the first to open his eyes, followed by his father. Goku scratched his head and took another bite of Krillin's breakfast. Gohan was the first to speak up.  
  
"I can't sense it... He must be on the other end of the world on one of his hikes again.."  
  
Krillin shook his head at his old 'partner'. The fear anger was visable in his facial expressions. Not for his friends, but for the force that took down Tien.  
  
"No Gohan. He was supposed to come visit today as a suprise. Chautzu told me so. I sensed him at the house a few minutes ago, then his power level grew, then suddenly dropped to nothing. I think there's something wrong.... And I'm gonna go find out.."  
  
Krillin began to walk towards the door when he was stopped by an afraid Chichi who had a pleading look on her face. Gohan and Goku got up ready to follow when they to were stopped.  
  
"Hold on a minute... What about Juuhachigou?" She asked the three men in front of her.  
  
Krillin's face dropped at the sound of his wife's name. It all came back to him quickly, all the events of the previous night. One picture in particular came to mind though. A picture he would never forget. For the first time evern, he saw her cry. The sound of her gentle sobbing rang through his mind which was soon broken by the voice of another woman... Her..  
  
"I... I HAVE OTHER THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT NOW!!" He screamed as he shot out of the house towards Roshi Island. His three friends could sense that he didn't mean what he just said. He was simply trying to put t behind him for the moment.  
  
"We have to go too Mom..." Gohan muttered to his mother who nodded in return.  
  
"Okay Gohan... But, please take care of yourselves... and Krillin.." She replied referring to Krillin's emotional state.  
  
The boys nodded as they too shot out the house towards Kame House.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Juuhachigou stood in the house that her brother liked to call 'Home' admiring its beauty. Pine furniture and technological gadgets such as a TV and computer were found in the 6 roomed house, as well as many other devices which she guessed Juunanagou had made himself. Her mond was slowly tearing away from the prvious day as she tried to think briefly in this cottage after Cell Game, but it was never this well furnished. She remembered back to a certain day which she would always remember...  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Juuhachigou stood before a little bald man who's constant blushing was beginning to irritate her.   
  
"Krillin, what th hell are you doing here?" She inquired crossing her arms together.  
  
Krillin only blushed harder in response. In a strange way, this time, she found it... cute.  
  
"Well, er, 18... I was just... umm...."  
  
"What is it Krillin? Do you want to fight? Do you want to me to destroy you? TELL ME!!"   
  
Krillin stepped back slowly finding it difficult for the question to come out..  
  
"I was.. you know... just wonderin' ... if you would l-like to..." His sentence was cut short as he tripped over a small pebble making him land flat on his back.   
  
Juuhachigou couldn't control herself as she broke out in a fit of laughter. Poor Krillin was at this point extremely embarassed. So badly in fact that he couldn't stand up... which only added to his humiliation..  
  
Juuhachigou calmed down and walked over to him and knelt down next to him. She rubbed his head lightly as she smiled gently at him.  
  
"Baka... Watch where you're going next time..."  
  
Her blonde hair brushed against his skin sending shivers down his spine. But this was nothing compared to what had happened next. She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. She didn't know why she had done so. It was as if she were being controlled by an unknown force... she later found out that force had a very different name...  
  
Love.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
She remembered that was the first time he had asked her out. It still brought a smile to her face, even in her darkest hour. She sat down on the sofa and lay back looking through the window where the sunlight flooded into the house. She knew that her brother was capable of destroying Krillin, and knowing Juunanagou... he wouldn't hesistate to do so...  
  
'I can't lie to myself... as much as I hate him... I can't let anything happen to him'   
  
Her thoughts surpised even her. She had never feared so much for another person's safety, let alone someone who had cheated on her in front of her own eyes...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The three Z fighters landed on Roshi Island with a mission to find Tien. Without a strong power level to detect, they had to rely on sight and sound. The fact that his ki could not be detected, meant that he was either unconscious... or dead.  
  
They looked round the small Island for a few seconds when Gohan pointed at the path leading up to Krillin's house, where a body laid motionless on the floor.  
  
"Its Tien!!" Gohan screamed.  
  
They ran over and turned their friend onto his back as Krillin supported his head. Tien had two gaping wounds were the blood was openly flowing through, as well cuts an bruises all over his body. He was obviously in immense pain, but he still managed wake himself up to warn his friends.  
  
"Kr-Krillin.. You...m-m-must.."  
  
"No Tien, save you're strength... You're gonna make it buddy.." Krillin tried to comfort him, though he feared the worst.  
  
"I can't believe I let this happen.. DAMMIT!" Goku screamed enraged by his own ignorance.  
  
"Its...N-not you're... f-fault.." Tien tried to start when he was interrupted by a familiar voice behind them.  
  
"Tien, Krillins' right, you have to save you're strength.."  
  
The group turned around to see an upset Piccolo who seemed rather shaken up. Over the course of years, Tien and Piccol had become good friends as they both shared a fondness for meditation as well as fighting. Many a time they would train together despite the obvious difference in strength.  
  
"Who did this to you Tien?!" a tear-stricken Gohan screamed out.   
  
Piccolo and the others leaned in closer towards their friend and comrade as he tried so hard to form a simple sentence. His energy was too low to even breathe as he struggled to take in air.  
  
"A-Android...."  
  
Tien gave his last breath as he quickly passed away naming but half of the warriors name. Krillin held back the tears as he closed Tien's eyes with his fingers and laid him down on the grass. They sat in silence mourning the loss of their friend. It would be maybe years till they could bring him back.   
  
Piccolo sttod away from the crowd however as he shook in grief and anger. His ki emlated around him as he had nothing but revenge on the mind for the mechanical being that this to Tien. Gohan looked up at his mentor and could feel the nager coursing through his veins. He knew exactly what he was thinking, but being his inquisitive self, inquired anyway.  
  
"Piccolo, what are you thinking?"   
  
Piccolo didn't answer. He kept his gaze fixed on Tien's limp body as he prepared for take off away from the island. Before he flew away however, he muttered something very softly... which Krillin and Goku could not hear.  
  
After he left, Krillin came to life as he jumped up and stared at Goku and Gohan.  
  
"This is the work of Android 17!! He came looking for me goddammit!! This is my fault! WE HAVE TO STOP HIM NOW! God only knows how strong he is at the moment..."  
  
Tears rolled down his cheeks which he immediately wiped away.   
  
"I'm gonna go find him... It's me he wants...."   
  
"Krillin wait! NO!" Goku shouted after Krillin, but he had already flew away.  
  
Goku looked at his son, the grief apparnt in his face, as well as fear.  
  
"God only knows how strong 17 is now, if thats the case, then I think we may have trouble... I fear for Krillin.."  
  
Gohan looked shaken ever since Piccolo had left. It took Goku a few moments to realise that his son was not listening to a word he was saying. Goku saw the fear in his son's face and immediately realised something was not right..  
  
"Gohan, whats wrong?"  
  
"Dad... I think we have more trouble than we bargained for..." He looked up at his father who seemed taken back by his son's statement.  
  
"What do you mean???"  
  
Goku stepped forward towards Gohan with curiosity and frustration blending together in his mind.  
  
"Before Piccolo left... He said something almost inaudible.. remember?"  
  
Goku nodded in return, slowly.  
  
"Well I heard what he said, and what he said was,'..I will destroy you, Android 18..'.."  
  
Goku jumped up in surpise and clutched at his head. This was certainly MUCH more than trouble. On one hand they had Krillin's life, and on the other they had Juuhachigou's. To save Krillin, they would have to stop Juunanagou, and to save Juuhachigou they would have to stop Piccolo. They were certainly up shit creek this time...  
  
"I see... Tien's last words were 'Android'... That could mean 17 or 18.." Goku realised as he stared toward the sun.  
  
"Well... My money's on 17 being the warrior in question. 18 would be too distraught by now to destroy..."  
  
"Piccolo must think that Juuhachigou killed Tien because of what Krillin did... Tien and Piccolo were close.."  
  
"What are we gonna do Dad?"  
  
"I 'm gonna go find 18, you find 17. As long as Piccolo and Juunanagou are apprehended, we can rest easy... Stopping them is gonna be the hard part...."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
"... I will find you Krillin... You will not live this time...."   
  
Juunanagou had landed in Capsule Corp. He knew that Krillin would come here sooner or later, and he would kill him when he did.   
  
He hid in a little wooded area so he was not to be spotted by pedestrians or worse, one of Krillin's friends. The time was drawing close to three o' clock as the sun still shined brightly throught the trees that surrounded him. His thoughts went back to his sister, and then to Tien. For some reason, he felt bad about killing the human. In actual fact, he respected the man for standing up for his friend. He would have spared Tien's life, if only he wasn't standing up for the wrong friend that is...  
  
He snapped out of his train of thought when he heard a sly voice sneer behind him.  
  
"Welcome to the jungle punk. Shame you won't live to enjoy it..."  
  
Juunanagou stood up straight with his back to the challenger in suprise. A smile slowly appeared on his face however, as he laughed evilly..  
  
"...Nice to see you... Vegeta..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
WHOA! Emotional chapter right here!! Piccolo believes its 18, Krillin believes its 17! Who will pay the price for this misunderstanding? Will Vegeta be able to defeat a new and improved Android 17? Find out next time in   
CHAPTER 2 - FOR WHOM THE BELL TOLLS  
  
  
So what did you think this time? I tried to add a bit of action in it to create a bigger dramatic picture. Krillin and 18 romance flashbacks will come in every chapter so enjoy guys!! Thank you for the wonderful reviews. God bless, and review again!!  
  
MECHA-Griever 


	3. For Whom The Bell Tolls

  
Disclaimer - I do not own any of the following characters, nor do I own Dragonball Z... Goddamn.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title - Hard to Say I'm Sorry  
Author - MECHA-Griever  
  
Chapter 2 - For Whom The Bell Tolls  
  
  
"You shall suffer for this.... you bitch....."   
  
Soaring through the skies was a namek on a mission to destroy an android. Tien's dying form flashed through Piccolo's mind as he tried his best to force it out,   
and concentrate on his self-proclaimed enemy. His reaction would have been the same no matter which friend had been destroyed... well, except Vegeta. His rage   
rose as well as his ki as the thought of revenge blinded his senses. Almost as if his evil form was beginning to break through once again, and reign supreme as it   
once had done so long ago. Anger could do more damage than one could ever imagine...  
  
An oh so familier forest passed underneath him as he smiled to himself again. The regenerative blood coursed through his veins growing warmer by the second.   
  
He knew very well where her old residence, or rather her brother's, was located. He had even stopped by once or twice. He never considered himself welcome   
there for reasons wich were probably more selfish than he first imagined. The sun drew away into the parted clouds almost as if it knew of the events to come.   
The rain began to drop lightly, only adding to his frustration.  
  
As he landed, he felt a familier ki form far behind him. He turned around quickly to see a gleaming light dart towards him.   
  
'Goku... Stubborn fool...'   
  
Piccolo knew exactly who it was. He was probably the only one who would dare to stop him when he was in such an emotional state.   
Not even his younger friend Gohan would attempt such a feat. Judging by the distance and speed that he was travelling at, Piccolo would have   
5 minutes until his friend could arrive to stop him... or at least attempt to.  
  
'More than enough time...'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
A spark almost struck in 18's head as she immediately recognised the owner of the enormous ki she was sensing outside the house. She stood up and wiped away   
what tears had remained running down her soft, pale cheek.   
  
"If the namek's here, then he's here for a reason" she said out loud. She could feel a battle was to commence.  
  
Juuhachigou tried her best to create a form of rage inside her body, but found sadly that she coud not. She was a smart fighter, but one who had never fought  
without motivation, and anger was a bloody good one. Her attempt at anger turned slowly into a frown as she realised for the first time in her short-lived so-called-life,   
that she did not want to fight. She was empty. She tried her best to hate her husband, but could not. She could never hate him, and thats what hit her the worst.   
She truelly had nothing to live for.   
  
'Krillin, Marron-chan, everyone would live better without a souless droid like me around... I have nothing to lose..'  
  
Nothing to lose.... nothing to lose.... nothing to lose....  
  
"NOTHING TO LOSE!!!"  
  
She yelled as the tears streamed down again. She blasted throught the door as she charged at the unsuspecting Super Namek who was knocked to the ground by the   
sheer force of her attack. Both fighters were running on adrenaline, but in different ways. Juuhachigou had nothing to lose, Piccolo had already lost one. Piccolo tried to   
return the blows of the Android, but found for the first time since Cell, that his opponent was simply faster. Android 18 dodged everyblow and continued to literally   
pound him into the ground. She screamed as the anger poured out after each blow. She leaped back into the air again. Piccolo was beginning to lose his patience now,  
as he leapt into the air after her. Being an android, Piccolo was unable to sense her making matters even worse. But Piccolo was a smart fighter, if he could not see her, he   
would just lure her out...  
  
As he reached the peak of his jump, he quickly initiated Tien's Tri-form technique and created three of himself.  
  
"Split up. Left and right, and I'll take centre..." he said almost silently. If the other Piccolos didn't have Namekian hearing, they never would have heard.  
  
They did as they were told, and Piccolo remained stationary as he powered up for an attack. He placed two fingers to his forehead as he prepared for his patented  
Special Beam Cannon. He heard a sound to his left which was obviously #18 battling with his counterparts.  
  
'Now that I've lured her out, I need my full power...' he thought to himself. In order to reach his full power, he needed to be whole. He watched the battle between the three and waited for  
them to gain the upper hand before he could call them back. Unfortunately, this seemed harder than he thought at first. Android #18 was too fast for them despite her emotional state  
The tears were apparant in her eyes, as well as the sound of her sobbing. Piccolo was beginning to lose his nerve. He almost felt sorry for her, after all, she had just  
lost her husband... or so she thought.  
  
Piccolo managed to focus on the battle again, and remembered the inventor the technique he was currently using. The anger returned and his power level increased again.  
Suddenly, he charged at #18 and caught her with a strong right hook to her gut, before he followed up with an axehandle to her back sending her to the wet ground below.  
  
"This is what you get when you kill innocent people #18!! Rot in the next dimension!!!"  
  
He pulled his counterparts together and retained his full strength. Juuhachigou could only clutch her stomach in pain as the tears continued to fall.  
  
'Good.... bye...... life....' Android #18 dropped here head and prepared for the inevitable.  
Piccolo charged up his ki attack as the rage consumed his body.   
  
"Special Beam Cannon!!!!!!!!!"   
  
The beam shot from his fingers toward Juuhachigou, resulting in a massive explosion, as the forest was consumed in smoke. Then suddenly, all was silent. The fog made  
it impossible to see, and all that could be heard was the patter of the rain aginst the wet mud. Piccolo thought over what he had done and smiled deviously.  
It had been a long time since he had a good fight, and it had been a long time since he had destroyed anything.  
  
As the smoke began to fade, Piccolo's attention was brought to another life form in front of him. He stood in horror as he realised his attack had never even touched #18.  
Instead, he saw a pair of light blue eyes with glowing blonde hair that was pulled up over his head. An ominous golden light emualted from him. He had just locked eyes  
with the Saiyan Warrior Goku...  
  
"Piccolo!! What the hell do you think you are doing!?!"  
  
Piccolo still in state of shock stared with wide eyes at his former enemy before screaming back at him.  
  
"Eye for an eye Goku... she will die for what she has done!!"  
  
"Piccolo you fool!!! Can't you see the mistaek you have made!! She didn't kill Tien!!"  
  
Piccolo was enraged at what he believed to be, Goku's ignorance. "...Who else!? Tien said Android! This bitch is the only one who could have done it!!!"  
  
The Super Saiyan could only glare back at the Namek. He stared into his eyes and realised that Piccolo knew exactly what he was doing. The Namek was fuelled by rage,  
but he was not blinded by it. He thought to himself, 'What if #18 did do it? Tien never said the number... How can I be sure...?' Goku's super saiyan aura began to fade  
as he began to softly question his own motives. He looked back down at #18 and saw her weepeing into her arms. His heart began melting at the sight of her crying  
like a child who had lost someone they loved.   
  
He floated down and placed a hand on he shoulder. Juuhachigou turned around and came face to face with a concerned Goku.  
  
"Can you walk Juu-chan?" He asked gently with a soft smile on his face. #18 stared in suprise for a second before nodding slightly Goku quickly observed her and realised  
that she was shivering from the cold, and her stomach and back needed medical attention, or a Senzu Bean.   
  
18# tried to stand up, but stumbled over. Goku caught her before she could fall and helped her back to het feet. His eyes slowly turned to Piccolo who seemed completely  
shocked by this display. His fists were clenched so tight that his green skin began to turn white around his knuckles. His blood was boiling over at the thought of Goku   
betraying Tien. Goku only gave him a sincere stare back. Piccolo was not satisfied.  
  
"Goku you Traitor!!!!! How can you aid the person who murdered Tien!!"  
  
#18 heard this exchange and wondered in confusion. 'Murder Tien? But I never left the hou-.........#17.....'  
  
She tried to open he mouth to say something, but was too late. Piccolo had powered up, and had charged for Goku.....  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Krillin landed in the forest with a hesistant smile on his face. The sun was shining brightly refelcting off his bald head toward a nearby bird. The bird flew away at the   
sight of this bright reflection as Krillin watched it with a frown.  
  
" I really should stop waxing my head..."  
  
Ever since the encounter with #18 where she gave him a second kiss, Krilllin couldn't stop thinking about her. Her beautiful blue eyes remained imprinted in his   
memory, as well as the sweet smell of her soft hair. His daydreaming was broken by a soft explosion nearby. 'Is she in trouble?!'  
  
Krillin powered up and charged at the direction of the explosion at full speed. The grass below him divided as he passed due to the extremely fast speed at which he was  
flying. As he reached closer to where he could see the smoke began to engulf the trees, he began to slow down. The problem was, he couldn't see where he was!!!  
He could hear the sound of flowing water near him, but he still remained surrounded in darkness. Unaware of his surroundings he gently tried to set his feet upon the floor.  
However, when he couldn't find it, he began to get even more worried.  
  
"What the hell is going- WAAAAHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Krillin suddenly lost control as he fell the rest of the way down and landed in....... water?  
  
By the time Krillin surfaced from under the cool liquid, the smoke had cleared. He looked around and found that he was in the middle of a lake surrounded by vast mountains and trees.   
Krillin floated onto his back ans sighed in relief as well as defeat.  
  
"...I wish I could do something properly for once...."  
  
"But then you woudn't be as entertaining..." a new voice chimed in.   
  
Krillin immediately turned around and locked eyes with a grinning Android #18, who was flying inches off the water. He immediately went red as soon as he realised that  
she had just seen him make an as of himself.... Again!  
  
"Is there anytime I see you when you're not embarassing yourself?" she laughed.  
  
"....If only life were that good..." he only replied.  
  
"I heard an explosion, I thought you may be hurt or something..." Krillin added in a concerned voice.  
  
Juuhachigou only burst out in laughter at the thought of her being hurt by an Earthling or someone weaker than herself. Krillin suddenly realised that she was almost like   
a female version of Vegeta when it came to fighting... He shuddered at the thought...   
  
Normally he would never have done what he was about to do, but for some unknown reason, he did....  
  
"I-it isn't that funny you know!"  
  
Whoops. He said it much louder than he had intended to at first. He immediatley covered his mouth upon doing so, not daring to look at her face  
'Oh man, she's gonna blow me into the next dimension!!'  
  
Krillin covered his eyes and prepared for her wrath. Would she kick him? Would she blast him? Or worse....  
  
What came next had instead shocked him like a blow. He heard a faint ripple into the water next to him as he slowly brought his hands away from his eyes. Android #18   
had entered the water next to him and was looking at him sincerely. Her puppy dog eyes penetrated deeply into his causing him to stand mesmerized by them. Usually   
such a moment would have caused him to blush, but instead he didn't. He remained in his trance-like state.  
  
"I'm sorry Krillin... I didn't mean to offend you.."  
  
Krillin was unable to breathe because of this situation. She was standing less than a meter away from him apologising because she thought she had insulted him!  
  
'...Is this a dream?.... If so, don't wake me..'   
  
"..I-I-Its okay #18. I shouldn't have lashed out at you..."  
  
Juuhachigou took a step closer hesistantly, until she was face to face with him..... or in Krillin's case, Chin to Forehead.  
'I hate being small....' he thought to himself.  
  
"Thanks anyway........Krillin..."   
  
Krillin looked puzzled. "What for?"  
  
#18 gave Krillin a rare smile and maintained eye contact with him.  
  
"...For.....caring..."  
  
#18 once again felt a familiar sensation, that she had only experienced twice before. She began to lean closer toward Krillin against her own wishes, as she prepared   
to kiss him.   
  
'Is she.....IS SHE TRYING TO KISS ME!?!'  
  
Krillin began panicing in his mind, but his body was screaming to lean in as well. They both leaned further until their lips were about to touch...  
  
"JUU-CHAN!!!! LUNCH TIME!!!"  
  
Both pulled away suddenly and quickly flew back onto land at the speed of light attempting to act as if nothing happened. Android #17 suddenly worked out from behind a   
row of trees as his eyes fell upon the two blushing warriors. Juunanagou was wearing his usual battle outfit excluding the orange scarf, plus a white cooking apron.  
  
"Umm.. Juu-chan, time for lunch"  
  
#17 pries his eyes of the blushing #18 and onto the Earth Warrior, who was blushing equally as much whilst rubbing his foot against the soft grass nervously.  
  
".......Is cue-ball joining us today?"  
  
  
~FLASHBACK END~  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Gohan had searched everywhere for #17, with no result. The land seemed untouched without a trace of damage, just an ordinary late afternoon.   
  
'...A little too ordinary for my liking..'   
  
He floated in the air thinking about his next move. He let his mind wonder to the situation around him, Krillin, the Androids, and Piccolo.   
'Maybe its best that Dad went after him. I don't think I'd be able to face him should it come to that... Not after all we've been through..'  
  
The death of Tien had affected Gohan for numerous reasons. Firstly, it was a great shock that a death should come after years of peace amongst the Earth. Secondly  
because it reminded him that there will always be trouble in some shape or form in this world.... A thought that depressed him even more.  
  
"Who would have thought that love could be so dangerous?" He said out loud. He attempted a small chuckle which came out muffled due to his train of thought.   
Suddenly, he began to think of Videl. He pondered these thoughts before coming to his senses.  
  
"ARGH!! Why when I think of love do I always think of her!?!?"  
  
Realising how misleading the statement sounded, he covered his mouth quickly and looked around hoping that no one he knew was near by. He laughed nervously  
before dismissing these thoughts.  
  
'Maybe that question is better left unanswered...' his mind replied for him.  
  
Gohan let a quick yawn escape as he wandered what the time must have been. It felt like days since Tien's death, despite the fact it had only been a few hours.  
  
"Maybe I'll go ask Bulma if she has some kind of Android tracker or something!" He said out loud again, as i it was the best idea he had ever had. He was becoming  
more like his father everyday (Much to his mother's discomfort).  
  
He promptly took off toward the direction of Capsule Corp.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun had become fully invisible now as the evening was embraced by the horizon. A purple hazed cloud hovered above the Earth maintaining an ominous feel of  
uncertainty. The evening breeze blew across the scene adding a coldness to the air, as if it were merely the calm before the storm.  
  
Gohan remained oblivious to the secene around him as he remained focused on his destination. He could feel two forces clashing in the direction  
of Capsule Corp. One was extremely high and never faltered, only expanded. The other could not be detected, only sporadic ki blasts of a great   
force could be felt.   
  
'I dunno about the first power, but the second has gotta be Android #17...'  
  
Gohan clenched his teeth and quickly began to speed up in the direction of the forces. The water seperated as he flew over it causing a tidal wave to be formed  
in opposite directions. Capsule corp came into full view as he descended quickly, any slower and he would have passed it at the speed he was going....  
  
'I hope I'm not too late..' Gohan grimaced at the thought of what lay ahead of him.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
A strong flash of light engulfed the landscape as the Saiyan prince battled the Android #17. Gohan arrived just to see the Vegeta's Big Bang Attack  
battle the Android's own energy blast. Krillin was no where to be seen.  
  
"Am I too late?" Gohan said out loud. Both warriors turned to the newcomer.   
  
The super Saiyan Vegeta seemingly was brining #17 to his knees before this comment. However, Android #17 had thought of an even better plan...  
Removing one hand from his own attack, he aimed at the unsuspection Gohan who was still perplexed regarding the whereabouts of Krillin.  
  
"GOHAN WATCH OUT!!!!" Vegeta cried out loud.  
"Huh?" Gohan looked up just in time to see Android #17's ki blast strike his chest... Unable to defend himself, Gohan was shot bacward through   
a tree and knocked out cold...  
  
"Argh!!!" Vegeta screamed. He attempted to fly over to aid Kakarott's son, much to the pleasure of #17.   
  
"Forgetting something Prince Vegeta?!" He smirked.  
  
"What!?"  
  
Vegeta turned and realised that he had forgotten the energy battle they were previously having... The consequences were extreme...  
  
"NOOO!!!" he screamed before he too was struck by #17's attack. He was thrown to the ground next to Gohan, barely consciencious. #17 grinned  
in victory.  
  
"When will you saiyans learn that power isn't everything... but intelligence, is a very different matter. Fools...."  
He walked slowly over to the bodies of Vegeta and Gohan with a menacing smile. He stepped up to Vegeta and glared at him straight in the eye.  
The Saiyan Prince attempted to stand, but was unable to. He fell back onto his chest, at the feet of android #17.  
  
"You're lucky.... If that brat wasn't here, you would be nothing but.... dust on my shoes punk.." He attempted to smirk at the android..  
  
"..Oh Vegeta, I'm shaking in my boots..." the Android only replied.  
  
Vegeta looked left toward the remains of an old oak tree. Further on he could see the form of Gohan, the strongest being on the planet, out cold.  
  
' Dammit kid......why do... I have to care...?' Vegeta mentally punched himself for letting such a stupid weakness affect his fighting.  
  
'Damn you Kakarott! You've made me so weak!!!!" Vegeta's rage slowly incresed until his super saiyan glow began to slowly return to him...  
  
"Oh no you don't...." Juunanagou launched a ki blast at Vegeta shooting him further bacward until he was side by side with the still Gohan.  
Vegeta's golden glow had soon vanished as he admitted defeat with one last sigh. He too soon lost conscienciousness...  
  
"What a pity, I was hoping for a good fight, not to find out that you have grown 'feelings' Vegeta..."  
  
His attention turned over to the young man next to the Saiyan Prince.  
  
"Aah young Gohan... The strongest fighter in the world is it? You ure have grown indeed. You know what?"  
He lifted Gohan's head until he was level with himself and finished his threat..  
"...I don't care how strong you all are.. You shall all pay for what that earthling has done to my sister.... Shame, I was just beginning to like you all,  
too...." Android #17 dropped Gohan's motionless body once again and stepped back a few paces untill he was a good distance away.  
He looked at his hands. Both dirty with sweat, mud, and blood. The same hand that had killed Tien.... and the same hands that would claim the lives   
of two particular Saiyans....  
  
He raised both hands toward the two and prepared for the finishing touch.  
  
"....Such a shame..... But thats the way it has to go..."  
  
An orange ball had emulated in his hands as it slowly grew, creating a powerful energy blast. He reached back behind him, and prepared to   
throw it.......  
  
"STOP!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Android #17 looked in the direction of the voice and squinted upon the sight of the persn. Slowly, the energy ball disappeared from his hands  
as he placed his full concentration on the new challenger. His shaven head and orange gi stated clearly who the person was....  
  
"..............Cue-ball..............."  
  
Krillin remained unphased by the tone of Juunanagou's voice as the glare remained present in his eyes He slowly lowered himself until his feet  
had made contact with the ground.  
  
"Juunanagou...... Juu-kun. Can't you see what you're doing...?" He questioned.  
  
#17 remained emotionless. "All I see is..... a dead man."  
  
" We don't have to fight we're brothers in-"  
  
"WE ARE NOTHING IN RELATION!!!!" #17 interupted with fire in his eyes.  
  
Krillin still remained confident as he took a step closer to his brother in law.  
  
"Juu-kun..."  
  
"Don't call me that...." #17 shot a glare at Krillin which basically translated as "Keep your distance". Once again, Krillin stepped forward.  
  
"..okay, #17. Please, you've gotta stop. You have to understand, I still love Juu-chan. I always have...."  
  
"You should have thought of that before you threw yourself at that whore asswipe..."  
  
Krillin stepped back as the memory flooded back to him. Marron, the wet kiss, Juuhachigou's face....  
  
'NO! Get a hold of yourself Krillin...' he thought to himself.  
  
"Be that as it may! I still love her! Me kissing that other woman was a mistake!!!" Krillin shouted unable to contol his emotions.  
  
Android #17 stood in slight shock of his words.  
  
"Don't you see? She's my family, just like you and Marron-chan are...."  
  
Krillin attempted to close the gap finally, but Android #17 had had enough.  
  
"ENOUGH TALK!!! You shall die for what you have done to my sister!!!!"   
  
Juunanagou charged at the Z warrior who blocked his 4 punch combo, and reappeared behind him.  
  
"If this is how you will have it #17.... Then I won't hold back..."  
  
'.......I'm sorry.... Juu-chan...'   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~()()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OH MY GOD! Piccolo has attacked his friend Goku, but will Goku be able to defend both him and Juuhachigou? But what about Juunanagou!?  
He has smartly defeated both Vegeta and Gohan and has murdered Tien. All that stands between him and the death of the two Saiyans  
is the Earth Fighter Krillin. Will Android #17 have his revenge? Or will Krillin destroy his only love's brother? Find out next time....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Just alittle note for the future, no Juunanagou is not evil again. Just imagine it this way. He finally7 excepts a human to be a good guy and  
even allows his sister to marry him so that she can be happy. And now, that same man has ruined her life. His whole belief that people can be good  
is shattered because of this. So, no he is NOT evil again, just reverted to his old way of thinking.   
  
Still a large amount of chapters to go. I apologise about the delay with this chapter, I just hope it was worth the wait. I have decided that  
every chapter will have a flash back which tells the story of how Krillin and Android #18 got together, got married and had a child. Please  
review. If I don't get enough, I will stop writing....  
Thanks for your support....  
  
MECHA-Griever  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Turn The Page

Disclaimer -------- I don't own Dragonball Z, but I like to pretend I do..... Is that illegal?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 3 - Turn The Page  
  
  
Wait another minute.   
Can't you see what this pain, has fucking done to me.  
I'm alive and still kickin'.   
What you see I can't see and maybe  
You'll think before you speak.  
  
I'm alive for you.   
I'm awake because of you.  
I'm alive I told you.   
I'm awake swallowing you  
  
Take another second.   
Turn your back on me and make believe that you're always happy.  
It's safe to say you're never alive.   
A big part of you has died  
and by the way, I hope you're satisfied.  
  
I'm alive for you.   
I'm awake because of you.  
I'm alive I told you.   
I'm awake swallowing you  
  
Tearing it back unveiling me.  
Taking a step back so I can breathe.  
Hear the silence about to break.  
Fear resistance when I'm awake.  
  
- Godsmack, Awake  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Piccolo fell to the floor. He knew he was beaten before he even launched an attack at his Super Saiyan Friend, Goku. He felt himself sink into the damp soil  
beneath him, as if it were emulating the thoughts in his own head about himself...  
  
'Perhaps now I've hit rock bottom...."  
  
Goku's golden glow soon disappeared without a trace. Guilt suddenly conquered the deep recesses of his mind as the thought of hurting one of his good friends   
plagued at his kind demeanor. He looked back at the trembling Android #18 who was still sobbing whilst clutching at her obviously injured shoulder. He knew  
that those sobs were not out of physical pain however, but more for emotional reasons. His gaze once again returned to his Namek friend.  
  
"I'm sorry Piccolo. I didn't want to hurt you, you just had to come to your senses..."  
  
Piccolo managed to raise his head so he could look at the Saiyan, whom he gave a small smirk of defeat.  
  
".....Save your... pity..." Piccolo uttered before he slowly fell unconscious.  
  
Goku smiled back at the still form before walking toward him. He slowly knelt down next to his arm and checked for his pulse as he counted slowly. His smile   
returned as he felt the blood pulsating through his veins symbolising that he wasn't through yet. He rolled the Namek onto his back, allowing the oxygen  
to return to his lungs.  
  
He turned around again as his ever present smile was replaced with a frown. He could only stare at the shivering form of Juuhachigou. Although she was not  
bleeding a severe amount, it was obvious that her injuries needed to be dealt with as soon as possible. Despite the fact that the amount of pain she must have   
been feeling must have been great, she seemed some what oblivious to it. She cried gently into her arms, cradling her head. Goku knew that something  
was very wrong for Juuhachigou to show such emotions. It was certainly something that he was not going to get used to seeing from her anytime too...  
Her pearls that were usually wrapped gently around here neck were now cracked with many blown off, her white blouse was ripped at places with burn  
marks staining it deeply. Hey black vest, or rather what remained of it, was barely hanging on as it was dripping with her own blood. She seemed oblivious.  
  
He cautiously stepped closer to her shivering frame and and placed an arm on her shoulder which shook her out of her pensive state. He allowed his Super  
Saiyan glow ro return so that she could be warmed quicker. She gazed at him through tearful eyes before shutting them tightly and letting them fall gracefully   
to the ground. Goku swallowed his nerves as he dared to speak to her.  
  
"Are you.... okay?" He leaned his head closer.  
  
She remained unresponsive. She new after all these years that Krillin's most trusted friend was Goku, and she had learned to trust him too. She stared at herself  
and for the first time realised that she was drenched in rain water and her own blood. The pain in her shoulder was now slowly fizzling back to her as she reated to   
it by clutching it gently. She responded.  
  
"...I'll be fine..." She looked in the direction of Piccolo. "Is the namek okay...?" She asked gently.  
  
Goku gave her a small smile.  
  
"He'll be fine... He was just...being a good friend..."  
  
"...Tien... Is he... Dead?"  
  
Goku's mood darkened at the sound of his name remembering that he had perished at the hands of an android. He thouht carefully about what to say. She must know  
that her brother killed him, but what was he going to do? Kill him in return?   
  
"...yes. Juunan..." He stopped in the middle of #17's name. "..we don't know who killed him" He quickly followed up.  
  
Juuhachigou chuckled lightly.  
  
"Don't try to spare my feelings Goku... I think we both know that-" She stopped as she squeezed her shoulder in pain before continuing,"...we b-both know that... my   
brother killed him.. He was loking for Kril-... Him.." She changed her mind regarding her referral to her husband and became silent   
  
Goku knew that she wasn't ready to say his name yet. It would only remind her of the previous day's events. He found it funny almost, that the way to defeat an  
android is by breaking their heart...  
  
His musings were interrupted as he felt a huge growth in ki coming from the West.... Capsule Corp. Thatswhen he realised that Android #17 was loose, and Krillin  
and Gohan were trying to seek him out...  
  
"Oh my God!!!" he yelled.  
  
"..what happened?" She asked gently.  
  
"..Juunanagou!!! Krillin and Gohan were searching for him.They must be fighting at Capsule Corp right now!!!"  
  
Juuhachigou stood up in shock, only to stumble back against a nearby tree. 'Krillin's in trouble, my brother willl kill him..' She closed her eyes as fear built up  
in her body. Fear of losing Krillin, fear of losing her brother... She suddenly looked at Goku as realisation hit her, Goku had a similar thought.  
  
"VEGETA!" they both shouted.  
  
"...Vegeta, he'll destroy my brother... I.. I can't let that happen!" Goku looked down at the ground.  
  
"..Well.. The bright side is that if Vegeta is there, Gohan nd Krillin are safe... But he'll destroy Juunanagou with even thinking twice... We better go!"  
  
He through half a senzu bean at Juuhachigou which she promptly ate, as he ate the half. 'Damn, that was my last one..' he thought. His gaze shifted to the motionless  
Piccolo. He couldn't just leave him there for dead. He raised his ki high enough for even Mr. Satan, a complete weakling, to feel it in hopes for help to come. #18  
caught on quickly as she realised what he was trying to do. She would have done the same, but that whole 'androids have no ki' would have stopped her from doing so.  
Instead she launched a ki blast into the air for anyone coming to locate where they are.  
  
After a little over two minutes, Yamcha arrived full suited as he landed next to Piccolo. Goku and Juuhachigou ran up to him and filled him in on the situation,  
  
"Tien was killed by #17? I fear for Krillin..." He said out loud.   
  
Goku looked seriously at him. "..Listen, you have to take Piccolo to Dende's lookut and have him cured. Juu-chan and I are going to go to Capsule Corp, and hopefully  
neutralise the pob;em, if any, that there is. If you sense any Ki dying, I want you to get Goten and meet us there. We may need all the help we can get!!!"  
  
Yamcha nodded nervously. The thought of Vegeta and #17, two hot heads, going at it was kind of an unwarming thought. He pulled Piccolo over his shoulder and turned to  
the departing Goku and Juuhachigou.  
  
"..Don't do anything stupid Goku!"  
  
Goku smiled. "You know me!"  
  
"Yeah, thats the problem.." Yamcha grinned and then flew off in the direction of Dende's Lookout.  
  
Goku and Juuhachigou also took off soon after and headed west towards Capsule Corp. After a minute or so of flying, Goku turned to Juuhachigou, who was staring  
straight ahead in concentration.  
  
"Juu-chan?"  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"..Whatever happens, let me handle it. Don't go near #17, he may not be stable at the moment... and if Vegeta's there, I stay clear away fro him too..."  
  
She ignored him as she looked ahead again thinking her own thoughts od te situation. Now that the tears had stpped, it was time for action...  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*~FLASHBACK~*   
  
Krillin tried to hold in his chuckles as he watched Juunanagou, the same guy who had kicked all of their asses but months ago, flipping burgers on a barbeque  
in the forest. He accidently let out a little chuckle causing #17 to turn and face him. By doing so, he had made the text on the front of his apron visible to the   
bald-headed Z-fighter. It clearly read in bold "Kiss The Chef"  
  
Krillin by this point was beyond control as he burst out into its of laughter as he fell from his seat onto the ground. Juuhachigou grinned gently knowing very  
well why he was laughing. Unfortuneatly, Krillin's laughter was contagious as she found herself giggling as well. Meanwhile, Juunanagou stood puzzled  
at why they were laughing. His thoughts trailed as he forgot about the burgers that were slowly beginning to burn...  
  
"...What is so funn- ARGH!! THE BURGERS!!!" He yelled in surprise as he quickly tended to them. Krillin was unable to breathe in laughter, and even Juuhachigou   
had broken into a fit of giggling.   
  
Krillin composed himself chuckling gently. "Hehehehe, man thats funny!"  
  
~ 2 Minutes Later ~  
  
They all sat around the wooden table outside the wooden cottage and began eating the almost burned buegers á la Juunanagou. Krillin took a bite into the burger,  
which was surprisingly good!  
  
"Hey, these are great Juunanagou! Ever thought of being a chef!!" Krillin joked. Android #17 couldn't ind the humour.  
  
"...uh-huh..." He replied simply. Krillin grinned nervously he looked up at Juuhachigou who in turn gave him a cute smile. He almost found himself melting in his seat  
at the sight of such a pretty smile. 'If only she'd smiled more..'  
  
"Hey Cue-Ball!" Krillins thoughts were interrupted by Juunanagou.  
  
Juuhachigou glared at her brother. "Hey! Don't call him that!!"  
  
Krillin was suddenly caught between a sibling argument as the two androids glared at each other.  
  
"I'll call the bald guy what I want, got it Sis?"  
  
"Watch it Juu-kun, or I will burn you worse than you did the burgers!!" She shot back with glare. Krillin sat back quietly, half in fear of getting caught between the two,  
half in happiness that Juuhachigou was standing up for him!   
  
'Man.. maybe she does like me after all...'  
  
Soon the argument go so bad however that Krillin felt a little uncomfortable.... Imagine what Goku would say if he said he just spent lunch with feuding androids!!!  
  
"....uhh, maybe I should go.." He began standing up. Both androids looked quickly at him.  
  
"SIT DOWN!!!" they yelled in unison. Krillin quickly did as he was told. Their argument continued.  
  
"Juu-chan, I found this place, which means that I can talk to anyone however I like while they're here!!"  
  
"Maybe to others, but not to guys I like!!!" she retaliated.  
  
Krillin suddenly became alive as her words flooded though his head. 'but not to guys I LIKE.... She likes me! She really likes me!!!!' A smile formed on his face  
as the feuding twins continued their argument. Krillin happily finished his lunch content with the knowledge that Juuhachigou didn't hate him. He suddenly found   
a burst of confidence as he seperated the two.  
  
"Listen guys, I'm sure that all this doesn't matter at the end of the day. So, why don't just finish lunch as friends, well?"  
  
The androids looked at each other, but slowly their moods softened as they took their place. Krillin grinned and soon followed suit as he too took his seat. Juuhachigou  
looked up from her food to stare up at him who appeared to have a light smile on his face. He felt her gaze and so looked up at her as their eyes locked. He grinned  
at her, she in turn blushed and looked down at her food again.  
  
'..Man now I'm gawking at him... Could I be anymore hopeless?..' She thought as she attempted to avoid looking at him. Android #17 was too busy to notice the   
silent exchange between the two as he attacked his burger almost as bad as Goku would have. 'Androids and Saiyans aren't that different after all..' Krillin thought to  
himself making sure that he never said that to Juunanagou's face in order to avoid his third death....  
  
*~1 hour later~*  
  
Juuhachigou walked Krillin to the front of the house as he prepared for his departure.   
  
"Thanks, #18, I had fun. Tell your brother that he's a good cook too!" he smiled.  
  
"..hehe, yeah he'd be delighted to here that!" #18 felt a little sadness that Krillin was leaving, her brother was her only company... plus, she liked him more than the  
others....   
  
"I better go now... I'll see you around... I hope.." he said as he slowly took off.  
  
"..yeah.. I hope so too.. I'll miss you..." She smiled that ever so pretty smile that could make the poor warrior's heart explode.  
  
"..I'll miss you too Juu-chan.. You're always welcome at Kame House, if you can get past the fact that Roshi, the biggest pervert this side of the world lives there as well."  
  
She chuckled. Her database of names clearly stated that the so-called Master Roshi was a "pornography enthusiast", or in better terms, perverted ol' man. Krillin  
waved bye as he took off for home. Juuhachigou could only watch him leave...   
  
*~END FLASH BACK~*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say...  
  
- Vertical Horizon, "Everything You Want"   
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Juunanagou attacked Krillin as if he were hunting his prey. His punches and kicks were relentless, yet, none of them had reached its destination. Krillin dodged everyone   
of them with speed that he had never seen himself do before, this only made Android #17 madder.   
  
'What am I gonna do! I can't keep dodging forever!!'   
  
Krillins thoughts were interrupted as Juunanagou finally made contact with Krillin, as his left fist shot swiftly past Krillin's head. Although the punch did not fully connect,  
the sheer force and quickness of it caused the short stubble of hair Krillin was growing to vaporize... It worked as a wake-up call for Krillin as he suddenly realised that if he was  
going to stop Juunangou, he would have to take him down... However hard that may be...  
  
"I was trying to grow that back you asshole!!!"   
  
"You know what they say... Once a cue-ball, always a cue-ball..." #17 snickered.  
  
"Thats funny, I don't remember a saying like that before.."   
  
"..Lets just call it a Juunana-ism, shall we?" Juunanagou flew back a few steps, his eyes never leaving Krillin.  
  
Krilin grinned in reply. "Well, this is my own special 'cue-ball riddle'.... How do you fight, if you only have one arm?"   
  
With that, Krillin created a destructo disc and shot it straight at the left arm of Android #17. The disc made solid, clean impact. It swiftly brushed past his body and cleanly  
cut his left arm off from his shoulder downwards. Krillin called the disc back to him as it appeared over his head, inches away from his risen right hand. He stood  
in triumph.  
  
"MY ARM!! MY FUCKING ARM!!!" the android wailed as he clutched at the remains of it. Krillin's face grew serious.  
  
"I'm not trying to kill you Juunanagou, I just want you to stop this madness!!! Its over now!! Lets move on, turn the page!!!"  
  
Android #17 only glared at the smaller warrior and grinned. The smile was sadistic, insane, and almost evil... As if his purpose for being had returned. He was a weapon  
of destruction, he realised now that the android had to be stopped...  
Juunanagou charged at Krillin, Krillin launched the destructo disc ready on his hand, but the android launched a kienzan of his own. The two discs collided   
causing an explosion that engulfed them both in smoke. Krillin was unable to see where he was, but Junanangou was perfectly aware...  
He attacked the blinded Krillin with all he had. He used his favoured right arm, seeing as his left arm no longer remained, and his quick legs to pound the earthling into the  
ground. Every hit made contact...  
  
By the time the smoke cleared it was too late. Juunanagou continued to attack him from all sides, never stopping for a second. His energy souce was constant as long  
as he didn't sustain injuries. Finally Android #17 kicked Krillin from above sending the Z fighter sailing to the floor below. Krillin made solid impact against the hard ground  
as he stared up vacantly at the Android that flew before him. His bones were broken, and he was pretty sure that if he stayed this way, survival would be the worst of  
his problems. Juunanagou opened a hand towards Krillin, as a glow of ki appeared in it.. The finishing blow..  
  
"..and now, the final curtain.." the android frowned as he spoke.  
  
"BROTHER DON'T!!!!"  
  
A voice screamed from behind him. Without turning his head, he knew who it belonged to. He turned to look at his sister who hovered with a glowing individual   
next to her. 'Looks like she brought that Saiyan with her... how amusing..' he grinned at his thoughts.  
  
"Juu-chan... nice of you to drop by..." Juuhachigou flew closer to her brother, the sorrow apparant in her eyes.  
  
"Juu-kun, you can't do this... He's...m-my husband..." #17 laughed heartily.  
  
"HAHAHA! Husband? Husband?! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT HE HAS DONE TO YOU!! LOOK AT MY FUCKING ARM!!!" he screamed as he raised his left shoulder  
showingthe absence of the limb that SHOULD be joined there. #18 grimaced at the sight of it, she quickly turned her head away as she lowered herself to the ground.  
  
Goku finally made himself known to them as he observed the area. He saw the still form of Gohan and Vegeta lying side by side next to a large oak tree. He ran towards   
them as he checked them both for signs of life. Luckily, both were just knocked out. Vegeta seemed in worse condition, but Gohan had burn marks clear on him too.  
  
'Did Juunangou really do this to you?' he wondered. He glared up at the Android who had now turned his attention to the Saiyan. He grinned slyly, as an artist would whilst  
someone admired his work. He seemed almost, proud of it. Goku stood up and let his golden glow return to him.  
  
"Juunanagou..."  
  
The android grinned in return.  
  
"...There is no way you did this to them.." Goku's comments wiped the grin off of #17's face immediately.  
  
"What did you say Saiyan?!" he yelled as the rage returned to him.  
  
Goku grinned. "There is no was you beat them. Gohan, in a fair battle, would have destroyed you... and don't get me started on what Vegeta would have done!" Juunanagou  
became blinded by rage as he began to clench his fists to control it. Goku laughed and continued.  
  
"You didn't even give them a proper fight did you? You just simply took advantage of a turned back.. You're not even worthy of calling youself a fighter.."  
  
Juunanagou was now at his limit.  
  
"Something the matter Android #17? Oh I'm sorry, you haven't got a bomb anymore have you? Maybe I should call you, 'Human #17'.."  
  
The android had now had enough. He yelled in pure rage as energy developed around his body and his power level sky rocketed. He charged at Goku and prepared for a   
lungning punch. Goku grinned slightly and simply stepped to the side and raised his knee. Juunanagou's chest made firm contact with the knee as he shook vigorously  
from the pain. Goku spun around and back-elbowed the android, sending him flying into the ground below as he landed a few feet away from Krillin.  
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you to count to ten when your angry Juunanagou?" He smiled his typical Goku smile and his hair and eye color returned to normal.  
  
Juuhachigou was oblivious to the battle that took place, as her eyes remained firmly set on her husband. Krillin's eyes were closed tightly from the pain, and he was unable   
to see his beautiful wife walk up to him, and kneel down beside his bleeding body. Her face was emotionless, but her eyes told more than words ever could. She stared  
at him sadly and remved her left glove. With her bare hand, she gently touched his face, carefully caressing it. Krillin opened his eyes as he felt the gentle touch, to see  
his wife kneeling beside him. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"....Krillin........ Don't you love me anymore?"  
  
Krillin passed out from th pain.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry to end the chapter so suddenly but, it had to end sometime!! Looks like the war is finally over, but not without casualties. Can Krillin still prove Juuhachigou  
that he loves her? What about Juunanagou? But more importantly, will anyone be safe when VEGETA wakes up!?!?! Chek it out next time in the next chapter  
entitled:  
Chapter 4 - Schism  
  
~*~Author's Note~*~   
  
What did you think? Please review this time, or I may not continue. Should I continue? Oh by the way, the song quote in the middle of the fic is from a Vertical Horizon  
song (damn good album too). And the song at the beginning is 'Awake' by Godsmack. I thought it would be a good insight into the intentions and feelings of Piccolo, and  
even on some level, Android #17. Plus, its a quality song to boot!  
In case you actually haven't noticed, all the chapter titles are names of songs. Try and figure out which songs and I may give you a prize!  
Hehehe, thanks you guys. R/R.  
  
Keep it clean,  
  
MECHA-Griever  
(100% MECHA) 


End file.
